I'm Leaving
by Cheshire-Banshee856
Summary: Emma sits and waits for a late arriving Regina to get home. She drunk and well past upset. What will commence further? Read and find out. First submission ever. Reviews welcome. Rated T to be safe for use of alcohol and mild swearing.


**Authors Note- the bold italics are lyrics of a Spanish song that I have translated for you all to understand better. The name of the song is "Me Voy"by Hector Acosta. **

* * *

**I'm Leaving**

The house was dark and quiet, yet to her ears the walls could have been yelling, screaming, and shouting. Emma took another heavy swallow of the dark liquor she had found two hours earlier. She didn't have a clue as to what she was even drinking, then again she honestly didn't care, the burning sensation running down her throat was just enough to keep herself from crying.

_**I'm getting tired of the way you treat me; today I'm leaving this place**_

_**I damn this marriage; because of you I don't trust women; but this has come to an end**_

_**I'm disillusioned, cupid has failed me, you came into my life a jealous woman, gossiping, a bad wife, I could go on and on **_

Nothing was how it was supposed to be. Emma had preferred to be second string after the memory of Daniel then to not be able to be on the team at all. She thought that she had loved Regina enough for the both of them. She didn't expect for it to end up the way it did. Everyone had told her that the marriage was a mistake, that Regina could not make Emma happy the way she deserved, if only she had listened and not been so love sick. It was too late to notice the glares Regina gave her when she would go off and talk to Ruby or Belle at Granny's, or the way certain people had started to stir clear of Emma all together, she never noticed it before but now well past drunk everything started to add up. From the moment she decided to pursue Regina romantically she had been nothing but a whipped puppy, never taking in what was happening around her, let alone what was happening under her nose.

_**I'm leaving this house and I'm selling this ring, I can't stand you anymore, this is it**_

_**With you death is something divine because I know that to heaven you will never go**_

_**I will live cautiously, free from sin because I do not want to find you in hell**_

_**You're an actress, you had a good act, but you didn't make me happy even in the first year**_

_**What an ungrateful woman, I didn't even see it, I wish you bad luck, I wish you the worst**_

Emma gripped the glass tighter closing her eyes, refusing to let the tears flow free. She had made up her mind when she came home. Her things were already packed into the Bug, the only thing she left out was duffle bag and her red leather jacket draped over it by the front door. That alone would be enough to give Regina pause when she arrived, then Emma would leave without looking back. Bringing the glass to her lips she knocked back the remaining liquid reaching blindly for the bottle.

"To hell with this bullshit, to hell with her, to hell with her where ever she is," she mumbled to herself refilling her glass then adding a thought _probably on her back somewhere_.

_**I will give advice, to all the men that that are going to marry, use me as an example**_

_**She wasn't like this, but with the passing of time, the wind took her words**_

"Why didn't I listen to my parents? Why couldn't see the truth before this fucking mistake" A hefty gulp, a groan, and a hand rubbing her face was the only response she gave herself.

_**The boy will understand that his mom was bad, that you probably cheated on me**_

_**Today I want a divorce, whether you accept it or not, I am marching away today**_

_**Your punishment was so cruel; living with you makes my pressure go up**_

_**To you I'm just a joke; you have no shame, a beast without compassion**_

Henry. Emma froze as she brought the glass to her lips, lowering her hand she let her mind wonder over her son. Her son. How was she going to explain this to Henry? Well she didn't have to technically lie to the kid. He had spent the first few months of their newfound mother son relationship trying to convince her that his mother was evil, now it wasn't so different except Regina's being evil was destroying their small family and was making Emma leave. In the end he would blame Regina but his anger would not be misplaced. That being the case she still had concerns about putting him through something so complicated as a divorce.

"Divorce…" Emma whispered looking down at her glass her eyes having already been adjusted to the darkness enough to look from the glass in her left hand to the dim shine of her wedding ring. Had she really let her mind even think of the word? The sound of the lock brought Emma's attention back to reality. Standing she downed the contents of the glass before tossing it behind her the sound of glass breaking masked by the sound of the heavy door closing behind Regina.

_**You were ungrateful and evil to me, my departure will be your punishment**_

_**I will no longer be there love, if the boy asks who is to blame**_

_**I will go into details explaining, that you are the devil**_

_**I was good to you, this is hell and that's why I bid you farewell**_

Walking to the foyer Emma stood in the doorway watching Regina set her keys in the bowl by the door with her back turned. Turning around Regina gasped dropping her purse and jumping back in the small table slightly losing her balance.

"Dammit Emma, what on earth are you doing with the lights out?" Regina hissed grabbing onto the table for support. Righting herself she ran a hand over the front of her skirt straightening the wrinkles. Lifting her eyes at the lack of response coming from the blonde dark eyes caught sight of the bag and jacket on the floor by the other side of the door. "Emma? What is going on?"

"Where were you?" Emma asked her voice just above a whisper. Her eyes attached to Regina's left hand as she smoothed out her skirt. She didn't know if it was the alcohol paying tricks on her mind or not but she knew there was something missing and for the blonde that was the final piece of the puzzle.

"Excuse me? The last time I checked this is still my house. Where do you get the audacity to ask me those types of questions?" The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly at the defensive tone Regina used. "A better a question is where do you think you are going?"

Reaching down Emma grabs her jacket slipping it on. Picking up the bag she slings it over her shoulder. Fixing Regina with an indifferent look she makes her way towards the door only to be yanked back by a hand gripping her arm. Dark eyes met hers with a fury. Pulling her arm forcibly from the tight grip Emma opens the door walking out the house towards her car. Regina follows her slowly staying on the steps, her mind not yet getting a proper understanding of what was happening. Emma threw her bag into the bug then settled one more look towards Regina. Turning slightly the blonde pulled off her wedding ring looking at it for a second before putting it in her pocket. Without looking at Regina again she climbed into the car.

Watching Emma pull off her ring seemed to be that last push Regina needed to grasp the concept of the blonde leaving. Reaching down to touch her own ring she paled feeling the soft skin where she forgot to put the piece of jewelry back on. Watching the yellow bug pull out of the driveway Regina only allowed herself to cry out in regretting despair once the blonde was out of sight.

_**You will no longer have my love, turn bitter listening to this song**_

**Fin**


End file.
